


The Way A Night Should Feel

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, For a Friend, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Overprotective, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Mark knows about the nightmares. He knows about the pain Axel puts himself through. Mark knows about everything.He just wants Axel to know everything is fine.





	The Way A Night Should Feel

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda fluffy but??? Axel's nightmares get kinda dark, small heads up.  
> Also the title is from Jason Aldean's The Way A Night Should Feel (and it's really WeatherBomb tbh)

_He's hiding in a dark corner, watching the fight happen. There's no faces but he can hear the angry voices. He can see someone in the middle-- it's a woman. He can't stand watching her get beaten, but he can't move. He can't help her. He can't stop the fight, he can't speak. He wants to scream for them to hit him instead but he can't. He's mute and she's in danger. He can get a small glimsp of her face; it's Rosa Dillon. Something's happening and he can't save his teammate. They're getting weapons; taser rods, metahuman handcuffs, something that can even kill her. Where is Sam? Where is everyone? Why can't they save her? He's trying so hard to yell. To save her life but he can't. And they've pushed themselves by throwing the first punch. Or in this case hitting her with the rod._

_They reached back and prepared to hit her again and then-_

Axel wakes up screaming and finding himself sitting up on instinct. Mark is right next to him and reaching up to grab him. He wraps his arms around him like it's a habit and can't let him go. And now Axel's left to try to breathe but he barely can, and it's almost as bad as the time he dreamt about someone named Jay Martinez being murdered in cold blood- then that dream went straight to the funeral and James was there and he was  _quiet._ Like he wouldn't even look anyone in the eye and just stare at the corpse like he knew him. James was the one to take care of him after that hell-mare. Axel would never forget it either. James was just awake and doing nothing but trying to de-stress and then he heard the punching bag and it was an automatic  _"Oh shit."_ moment for him. 

Right now Axel doesn't have James. James is somewhere- probably Iron Heights unless he got out and is keeping it low-key. In which case Axel wouldn't know a thing and wouldn't get any letters or a text or a call, and especially nothing from Megan Lockhart except a quick glare and a conversation. He can feel Mark's once cold now warm hands touch his shoulders in an attempt to calm Axel down. As he's got his hands on Axel's shoulders he tries to slowly pull him back down to his pillow. This was another dream he'd never forget, and it was Mark's turn to take care of him. 

Axel allows himself to be pulled back down into another soft, yet strong hug. He doesn't mind it, and is certainly on the pleased receiving end of the hugs, but Mark kisses his forehead so softly it reminds him of James holding onto Axel after the nightmare about Jay Martinez and it also reminds him of the fact he's getting a kiss because of the pain he just experienced in a gruesome dream.

Axel wouldn't be happy the next morning and Mark would certainly try to keep him in bed for as long as he can before Axel forces Mark to let him up.

But that wouldn't change anything. Axel would remember the evil hallucination for the rest of his life like it was real. And in the morning he would definitely check on Rosa more often.

But now he's going to shut his eyes and try to sleep, constantly reminding himself it's not real, and fall asleep to the rhythmic feeling of Mark stroking his hair.


End file.
